dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Solas
} |name = Solas |image =Solas 01.png |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Elf |class = Magier |title = |specialization = |location = |family = |quests = |affiliation =Inquisition |voice = Ozan Ünal |appearances = Dragon Age: Das maskierte Reich Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Solas ist ein elfischer Abtrünniger und Begleiter in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Er ist ein Experte in Wissen rund um das Nichts und die Altelfen vergangener Zeiten. Solas ist eine Romanzenoption für eine weibliche elfische Inquisitorin. Hintergrund Siehe auch Solas verbrachte sein Leben als Abtrünniger in der Wildnis – weit entfernt von der zivilisierten Welt und all jenen, die ihn für das, was er ist, in Ketten legen würden. Er hat ohne fremde Anleitung gelernt, seine Magie zu beherrschen, und Jahre damit verbracht das Geisterreich des Nichts zu ergründen, wodurch er ein tieferes Verständnis für dessen Bewohner erlangt hat, als nahezu jeder andere. Am glücklichsten wäre er, wenn er einfach für sich allein in alten Ruinen schlafen und nach Erinnerungen und Wissen suchen könnte, das seit Ewigkeiten verloren ist – doch die Bresche am Himmel bedroht sämtliche Welten. Zu einem Zeitpunkt an dem andere Magier fliehen und sich verstecken, setzt Solas seine Freiheit aufs Spiel, indem er aus den Schatten tritt, um jenen zu helfen, die sich dem Chaos entgegenstellen wollen. Er wird nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn sein Wissen über das Arkane den Unterschied zwischen Überleben und vollständiger Vernichtung ausmachen könnte. Rekrutierung Zusammen mit Varric und Cassandra ist er einer der drei Gefährten, die schon zu Beginn, während des Prologs Des Himmels Zorn, verfügbar werden und für die Ihr keine Rekrutierungsquest abschließen müsst. Später in der Himmelsfeste findet man ihn in der Rotunda, wo er die Fortschritte der Inquisition in Wandmalereien festhält. Quests & Einsätze Folgende Gefährtenquests drehen sich um Solas: :20pxErfassung des Schleiers :20pxAlles neu, Nichts bleibt für Sie :20pxWas schlummert Für sonstige Missionen, siehe Der innere Kreis Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze drehen sich um Solas: :20pxStärke des Schleiers bewerten Zuneigung Solas' Zuneigung gegenüber dem Herold Andrastes wird durch die Gespräche mit ihm im Hauptquartier der Inquisition beeinflusst, ebenso wie durch seine Gefährtenquests, Hauptmissionen und die Missionen in erkundbaren Gebieten überall in Thedas. *Für eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, die Solas' Zuneigung beeinflussen, siehe Kategorie:Solas *Für eine Liste sämtlicher Dialoge im Hauptquartier der Inquisition, siehe Solas / Zuneigung Tipp: Für jede Geschichte, die Solas Euch erzählen soll, erhaltet Ihr: . Fähigkeiten & Spezialisierungen Solas ist ein Magier, dem folgende Fähigkeitenzweige offen stehen: : : : : Außerdem folgende Spezialisierung: : Solas kann ausschließlich Stäbe nutzen, für ihn gibt es keine alternativen Waffen. Folgende Ausrüstungstypen kann er verwenden: *Leichte Rüstung *Stäbe Hierbei unerwähnt bleiben die Rüstungspläne, die es durch seltene Handwerksmaterialien ermöglichen, dass Solas auch selbst hergestellte Ausrüstung tragen kann, die ursprünglich nicht für seine Klasse vorgesehen ist (wie etwa Schwere oder Mittelschwere Rüstung). Kodexeinträge Eine Liste aller Kodexeinträge, die Solas betreffen oder durch ihn freigeschaltet werden: : : : : : Romanze Erinnerung: Solas steht nur für Elfinnen als Romanze zur Verfügung. Solas empfindet Klugheit und Wissbegier Anderer als anziehend - auch in romantischer Hinsicht. Elfische Inquisitorinnen, die Solas als Partner für sich auserkoren haben, sollten keine Gelegenheit auslassen, Solas Fragen zu stellen und zu Flirten. Welche Antworten im Einzelnen seine Zustimmung oder Ablehnung finden und an welchen Stellen geflirtet werden kann, findet Ihr unter Solas / Zuneigung und Kategorie:Solas. Am besten einfach als weitere Tabs öffnen. Tipp: Auch im DLC Hakkons Fänge können viele Zustimmungspunkte von Solas gesammelt werden. Zum Beispiel, wenn Eure Inquisitorin mit Belesenheit und klugen Fragen vor Professor Kenric glänzt. Haven im Nichts Die erste Chance, Solas zu küssen ergibt sich in Haven im Nichts, nachdem die Inquisition in die Himmelsfeste umgezogen ist. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, es wurde genug geflirtet und Solas Zustimmung gewonnen. Hierzu muss Solas in der Himmelfeste angesprochen werden, um mehr über ihn zu erfahren ("Erzählt mir mehr von Euch"). Solas "beamt" die beiden dann ins Nichts in den Traum von Haven. Sämtliche Dialogradoptionen - und Solas Reaktionen für das anschließende Gespräch sind unter Solas / Zuneigung aufgelistet. Solas wird der Inquisitorin von seinem Beitritt zur Inquisition und von Cassandras, anfänglich skeptischem bis rüdem Verhalten ihm gegenüber berichten. Zudem erzählt er davon, wie er das Mal auf der Hand der Elfin studierte, während sie schlief. Solas schildert ihr seine verzweifelten Versuche, die Risse zu schließen, die allesamt missglückten. Als er dann sah, wie die Elfin die Risse mit einer einzigen Geste schloss, änderte sich seine Welt. Wenn bei den folgenden Dialogoptionen nun die Flirtvariante: "Ihr empfindet etwas für mich?" gewählt wird, kommt es zum ersten Kuss. Sollte die Elfin sich dazu entschließen, Solas zu küssen, wird sie sein Gesicht mit einer Hand in ihre Richtung lenken, so dass er sie ansehen muss und ihm einen Kuss aufdrücken. Anschließend dreht sie sich direkt wieder von Solas weg und deutet einen Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung an. Doch Solas lächelt etwas verschmitzt und hält sie sanft am Arm zurück, so dass sie sich wieder umdrehen muss. Die beiden küssen sich, wobei dieses Mal Solas der Initiator ist. Als sie kurz aufhören, sieht Solas sie an und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf, als wolle er versuchen, wieder die Gewalt über sich zu erlangen oder als würde ihn sein eigenes Verhalten faszinieren und gleichzeitig herausfordern. Wie auch immer: Es gelingt ihm nicht. Wieder küsst er sie stürmisch und leidenschaftlich. Hinterher meint er, dass das falsch sei, "selbst hier", womit er das Nichts meint. Erst an der Stelle scheint der Elfin bewusst zu werden, dass sie sich im Nichts befinden. Sie sieht sich um und sagt nachdenklich: "Es ist nicht real". Solas lächelt sie an und erwidert, dass man darüber sicher streiten könnte aber zuerst solle sie aufwachen. Die beiden vollführen einen regelrechten Balztanz, wobei Solas gegen Mitte der Szene die Führung übernimmt und behält. Solas "beamt" die beiden wieder zurück in die Himmelsfeste, wo die Elfin in ihren Schlafgemächern erwacht. Geht sie dann erneut zu Solas, wird er sie etwas belustigt und wohl wissend mit "Gut geschlafen?" begrüßen. Nun ist es an der Inquisitorin, ihm zu antworten. Für Solas Zustimmung spielt es keine Rolle, welche Antwort gewählt wird. Bei "Das war...ich weiß nicht." könnt Ihr Solas allerdings ein kleines Lachen entlocken. In jedem Fall wird sich Solas für seine Impulsivität und Unüberlegtheit entschuldigen und sagen, er hätte sie "nicht ermutigen sollen", in Anspielung auf ihren Kuss. Solas erklärt weiter, dass ihm im Nichts vieles leichter fällt. Auch bei der darauffolgenden Option ist es egal, für was Ihr Euch entscheidet. Aber auch hier ist die Antwortoption in der Mitte humoristisch angehaucht: "Aber Ihr habt es getan". Solas wird seine Bedenken gegenüber einer möglichen Beziehung äußern und dass es Probleme geben könnte, wenn die beiden ein Paar werden würden. An dieser Stelle kann mit "Dann beenden wir es." die Romanze im Keim erstickt oder mit "Das Risiko gehe ich ein." gefestigt werden. Bei letzterem äußert Solas, dass eine Beziehung mit ihr auch für ihn in Frage käme. Allerdings erbittet er etwas Bedenkzeit, da es viel abzuwägen gäbe. Weiter erklärt er seinen Wunsch nach Zeit mit: "Ich werde nicht oft von Dingen aus der Bahn geworfen, die im Nichts passieren". Ab da läuft alles erst einmal wie gewohnt weiter: Zustimmung sammeln, Quests erledigen und Solas anschmachten. Wer nichts verpassen möchte, sollte Solas auf Reisen immer dabei haben und die ergänzenden Teammitglieder immer mal tauschen. Das ermöglicht es euch, interessante und lustige Kommentare von Solas und den anderen mit anzuhören und mehr über Solas zu erfahren. Besonders wohl fühlt sich Solas, wenn Cole dabei ist. Allerdings ist es so, wie Dorian treffend zusammenfasste: den beiden zuzuhören ist, "als würde man ein Puzzle mit nur der Hälfte der Teile puzzlen". Teetrinken - Alles neu, Nichts bleibt für Sie Sollte genug Zustimmung gesammelt worden sein, wird Solas Gefährtenquest "Alles neu, Nichts bleibt für Sie" eingeleitet, sobald die Inquisitorin Solas das nächste Mal in der Himmelfeste aufsucht. Siehe hierzu wieder: Solas / Zuneigung und den Link zu der Qust. Es ist sinnvoll, über die Inquisitionsboni am Kartentisch, bereits "Arkanes Wissen" ausgebildet zu haben oder eine Magierin zu sein, da dies die Gesprächsoptionen auf positive Weise bereichert und der Beschwörungskreis von vornherein geschwächt werden kann. Hinweis: Wenn die Elfin sich weigert, Solas Geisterfreundin zu helfen oder sie gar töten will, führt dies zum Bruch mit Solas und die Beziehung wird nicht fortgeführt. Eine Möglichkeit zur Wiedergutmachung gibt es nicht! Außerdem: Solas wird die anderen Magier töten, egal ob Ihr eingreift oder nicht, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Solas es ablehnen wird, wenn Ihr ihn von seiner Rache abhalten wollt. Es ist also sinnvoll, ihn einfach machen zu lassen. Sobald Ihr von den Erhabenen Ebenen zurück zur Himmelfeste gereist seid, startet das nächste Video mit Solas, der inzwischen auch zurückgekehrt ist. Er wird mit Euch über das Geschehene sprechen und über den Verlust seiner Freundin. Die Elfin zeigt Verständnis und Mitgefühl und kann Solas sagen, dass sie für ihn da ist. Solas wird erwidern, dass es lange her ist, dass er jemandem vertraut hat und sich bedanken. Balkonszene Wenn Ihr Solas beim nächsten Mal besucht, wird er eure Elfin um ein privates Gespräch bitten und sie auf den Balkon ihrer Schlafgemächer führen. Während des kurzen Gesprächs kann nicht viel "falsch" gemacht werden. Allerdings sollte sich Eure Elfin nicht zu bescheiden geben, indem sie mit "Ich bin wie alle anderen auch" antwortet. Eine detaillierte Auflistung hierzu, wie immer unter Solas / Zuneigung. Während der kurzen Konversation darf sich die Inquisitorin mit Komplimenten überhäufen lassen und Solas bekommt die Gelegenheit, seiner Bewunderung für die Elfin Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er sagt, dass er den Kuss (im Nichts) nicht vergessen hat. Mit "Ebenso wenig wie ich" wird die Romanze fortgesetzt. Eure Elfin wird sich, mit den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken, herausfordernd Solas entgegenstrecken. Zunächst sieht er sie an und dreht sich dann kopfschüttelnd weg. Dieses Mal hält sie ihn am Arm zurück und sagt ihm, er solle nicht gehen. Solas (noch immer abgewandt) erwidert: "Auf lange Sicht wäre es vermutlich das Beste...Aber der Gedanke, Euch zu verlieren...-" Er bricht seinen Satz ab und küsst sie leidenschaftlich und lange. Im Weggehen gesteht er ihr auf Elfisch seine Liebe: "Ar lath ma Vhenan" und verlässt den Balkon. Glücklich sieht er dabei nicht aus. Die Elfin sieht im fragend hinterher. Hinweis: Solas wird an dieser Stelle gehen, egal was die Inquisitorin sagt. Ab da ist es nicht länger möglich, Romanzen mit anderen Charakteren zu forcieren, es sei denn, Ihr könnt mit einem Korb leben. Besonders Cullen wird bei Eurem nächsten Schachspiel niederschlagen reagieren, solltet Ihr zuvor auch mit ihm geflirtet haben und dies, trotz der Beziehung zu Solas, weiterhin versuchen. Wer die Romanze mit Solas lieber nicht fortsetzen möchte, kann aber auch "Vergesst ihn, Solas" antworten. Ein Tanz!? ' Jeder Inquisitor, der zu der Hauptquest Böse Augen und böse Herzen seinen/ihren Partner mitnimmt, wird zum Ende der Mission eine besondere Paarszene erhalten. Hier gibt es nichts weiter zu beachten. Wählt im Dialog-Rad aus, wonach Euch ist. Wer verschiedene Optionen mit Solas erleben möchte, sollte nach dem letzten Kampf (Riss schließen) noch einmal speichern. Ebenfalls Einfluss haben Coles Quests Ein Amulett für Cole beschaffen und Seinem Willen unterworfen. Ruft hierzu am besten die entsprechenden Links auf und guckt, wie Solas das Ganze sieht, denn er ist Bestandteil dieser Quests. Wenn Ihr es dem grüblerischen Elfen recht machen möchtet, solltet Ihr Solas in seiner Meinung bestärken und nicht Varric. Je nachdem, wie viel Zuneigung Ihr bereits gesammelt habt, schadet es aber auch nicht, erst einmal die neutralen Antworten zu wählen, die keinem von beiden Recht geben. Allerdings müsst Ihr euch am Ende ohnehin entscheiden, ob Cole zum "Vollgeist" werden soll oder menschlicher. Solas, den Geister faszinieren, wird selbstverständlich für die erste Variante sein, weil er der Meinung ist, dass dies eher dem entspricht, was Cole in Wirklichkeit ist. In diesem Fall wird er Cole bei diesem Veränderungsprozess aktiv unterstützen und begleiten, so dass Cole seinen inneren Frieden findet. 'Die Folgen des Hochmuts Bei dieser Quest ist Solas nahezu ein Muss, egal ob er sich in einer Liebesbeziehung zur Inquisitorin befindet oder nicht. Gute Gefährtenkombinationen sind z.B. Cole und Dorian. Aber auch andere Optionen sind denkbar. Es empfiehlt sich, im Zweifelsfall unter "Die Folgen des Hochmuts" nachzusehen, wer am besten geeignet ist. Fragt Solas im Mythal-Tempel, wann immer es Euch möglich ist, nach seiner Meinung. Die Elfenwissen-Dialigoptionen schaden auch nicht. Verhaltet Euch im Tempel stets respektvoll, dem Ort und den Altelfen gegenüber. Absolviert alle drei Rituale und verbündet Euch mit den Behütern des Tempels. Lasst zu guter letzt Morrigan aus der Quelle trinken. Natürlich könnt Ihr die Macht der Quelle auch Euch selbst zu Eigen werden lassen, Solas wird darüber allerdings alles andere als erfreut sein und diese Mission ist die letzte Hauptmission in der Ihr die Zustimmung Euer Gefährten gewinnen oder verlieren könnt. Sollte Solas bereits bei 100% Zustimmung angelangt sein, werdet Ihr zwar keine Pluspunkte mehr von ihm bekommen, sehr wohl aber Minuspunkte. Bedenkt dies. Von Wölfen und Lämmern ''' Im Anschluss an "Die Folgen des Hochmuts" geht es in die letzte Phase der Romanze. Speichert noch einmal und sprecht Solas erneut in der Himmelsfeste an. Wählt: "Ich mache die Welt besser" oder "Ich mache alles ungeschehen". Bei letzterer Wahl wirkt Solas ein kleines Stückchen begeisterter. Warum, könnt Ihr Euch sicher denken, nachdem das Spiel beendet ist. So oder so wird Solas bei diesen beiden Optionen wieder einmal schwer beeindruckt von der Elfin sein und dies auch zum Ausdruck bringen. Wenn der Smalltalk erledigt ist, möchte Solas Euch an einen anderen Ort entführen, um mit Euch allein zu sein. '''Solas: "Mit etwas Glück wird ein Teil der Vergangenheit weiterleben." 1. "Wir machen das gemeinsam."...(diplomatisch) Hierauf geht Solas, vermutlich aus gutem Grund, nicht im Speziellen ein und fordert Euch einfach auf, mitzukommen. '2.' "Also...Glückskuss?" (humoristisch) 3. "Macht Euch keine Sorgen." (ernst). Für welche der drei Gesprächsoptionen Ihr Euch entscheidet, bleibt Euch überlassen. Oben steht, wie immer, die diplomatische Option, in der Mitte die humoristiche und unten die ernste. Die mittlere wirft allerdings die Frage auf, wie nah sich Solas und die Inquisitorin tatsächlich gekommen sind... Welche Gesprächsoptionen Ihr anschließend wählt, könnt Ihr ebenfalls ganz nach eigenem Empfinden entscheiden: 1. "Das weiß ich bereits." (diplomatisch) 2. (Herz) "Interessant" (humorvoll/flirty) 3. "Ihr müsst das nicht tun." (ernst). Anschließend dürft Ihr wieder überlegen, ob Ihr die Beziehung beenden möchtet oder nicht. Mit "Das wird nicht funktionieren" beendet Ihr sie. Solas wird dies akzeptieren und versprechen, es nie wieder zu erwähnen. Ende. Solltet Ihr die Romanze fortsetzen wollen, wählt die andere Option. Nun habt Ihr die Möglichkeit, Euer Vallaslin von Solas entfernen zu lassen und Euch mit ihm darüber auszutauschen, was Euch die Male im Gesicht bedeuten oder eben nicht bedeuten. Ob Solas das Vallaslin entfernt oder nicht, spielt für seine Gefühle der Elfin gegenüber keine Rolle. Er wird ihr sagen, dass sie perfekt ist, wie sie ist. Je nachdem, wofür Ihr euch entscheidet, werden Eure Gefährten sich hinterher dazu äußern. Dragon Age Inquisition - Eindringling Wissenswertes * Übersetzt aus dem elfischem bedeutet Solas "Stolz". * Solas wurde von Patrick Weekes geschrieben, mit starkem Einfluss von David Gaider. * Laut Patrick Weekes ist Solas Anfang bis Mitte 40. * Solas lehnt es ab, etwas strikt in "Gut" und "Böse" einzuordnen. Er wird als kenntnisreich, wissbegierig und logisch denkend dargestellt. * Solas ist der erste Dragon Age Charakter, der sich in romantischer Hinsicht nur für Elfinnen interessiert. * Ursprünglich war Solas nicht als Romanzenoption vorgesehen. Laut Mike Laidlaw änderte Bioware seine Rolle, nachdem die Entwicklung des Spiels um ein Jahr verlängert wurde. Dadurch sollte ein tieferer Einblick in Solas grundlegende Traurigkeit und Zerrissenheit und die seines Charakters ermöglicht werden. * Solas Abneigung gegen (koffeinhaltigen) Tee basiert vor allem darauf, dass dieser den Zugang zum Nichts erschwert. Patrick Weeks mag Tee übrigens auch nicht besonders. * Solas Halskette wurde aus dem Kieferknochen eines Wolfes gefertigt. * Für seine Zustimmung/Ablehnung durch Dialogoptionen siehe Solas / Zuneigung * Cole beschreibt Solas als "seltsam sorgenvoll" und "so klug, so traurig". * Cole und Solas bauen eine Art Freundschaft zueinader auf. Am Ende des Storyverlaufs hinterlässt Solas Cole eine Nachricht in der er sich dafür entschuldigt, ihn vergessen lassen zu müssen. * In Thedas gibt es eine Stadt die Solas heißt an der Grenze des Tevinter Imperiums und Nevarra. * Solas wird "der Verstand" genannt. * Solas ist der einzige Begleiter, den der Inquisitor schlagen (ohrfeigen) kann. * Laut Patrick Weeks bietet Solas Charakter, mit all seinen versteckten Tiefen, viele Herausforderungen und Möglichkeiten. * Solas wird stets als friedlich und ruhig dargestellt ist aber gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich und heißblütig wie ein junger Mann. In seiner Eigenwahrnehmung treffen letztere Eigenschaften nur auf seine Jugend zu, wie in einem Gespräch mit Blackwall deutlich wird. * In früheren Entwürfen sprach Solas wesentlich mehr über Elfen und war anfälliger für Schwächen wie Lügen und Täuschen. Dies wurde abgeändert und verworfen. * Solas größte Angst ist es, einsam zu sterben. * Solas nennt die elfische Inquisitorin, die sich in einer Romanze mit ihm befindet, "Vhenan" (elfisch für "Herz" s. Die Sprache der Elfen) oder "Liebste". Außerdem gesteht er ihr bei der "Balkonszene" im Weggehen seine Liebe auf Elfisch: "Ar lath ma Vhenan" - Ich liebe dich, mein Herz/meine Liebe/Liebste. * Sera wettet, Solas schreit "Elfenruhm", wenn "er kommt"... * Solas mag die kleinen Törtchen, die es in Val Royeaux auf dem Markt zu kaufen gibt. * Blackwall über Solas: "Der Mann weiß alles, was es über Irgendetwas zu wissen gibt!" * Solas ist ein Altelf und besitzt somit deren natürliche Unsterblichkeit Zitate * Solas: "Kein echter Gott muss sich beweisen." * Solas: "Ihr würdet alles riskieren was Ihr habt, in der Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft? Und was, wenn nicht? Was ist, wenn Ihr eines Tages aufwacht und feststellt, dass die Zunkunft, die Ihr geformt habt, schlimmer ist, als alles, was war?" * Solas: "Blindes Handeln ist nicht zwingend besser als Untätigkeit." * Solas: "Verantwortung ist keine Fähigkeit." * Solas. "Wir können nicht ändern, wer wir sind, nur, weil wir es uns wünschen." * Solas: "Ein Feind kann angreifen, aber verraten kann Euch nur ein Verbündeter. Und Verrat ist immer schlimmer." Unter Solas Dialoge findet Ihr weitere Zitate von Solas und interessante Unterhaltungen zwischen ihm und den anderen Gefährten. Galerie Solasattacking.jpg Solas entzündet Fackel mit Magie.jpg|Solas entzündet Fackel mit Magie. C2faaf08ad7990b32730b6499e7f89db.png|Solas Solas1.jpg|Promotional image von Solas Solas1.png|Solas zaubert Solas.PNG|Solas Romanze in Dragon Age Keep Solas_card.png|Solas Karte in der Begleiterauswahl von Dragon Age: Inquisition Solas profile.jpg|Solas' Profil auf der offiziellen Dragon Age: Inquisition Website Solas Art of Inquisition.png|Solas concept art 10553966 10152823494759367 8413669075470588593 o.jpg|Varric und Solas Solashd.png Solas in Haven.png|Solas während der Rückblende in Haven DAI Elves Clothing.png|Kleidungsoptionen für Solas 2484490-dai g.jpg| InquisitorCassandraSolas.jpg|Solas mit Cassandra Pentaghast und dem Inquisitor Solase.png|Solas' alternative Tarotkarte Solas umstimmen.JPG|Dragon Age: Keep, Solas umstimmen. Solas aufhalten.JPG|Dragon Age: Keep, Solas um jeden Preis aufhalten. en:Solas Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Mitglieder der Inquisition Kategorie:Solas Kategorie:Abtrünnige Kategorie:Träumer Kategorie:Begleiter (Inquisition) Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Charaktere (Das maskierte Reich) Kategorie:Artikel des Monats (2019)